Rotary machines and particularly high speed machines such as those in use in industry today have spawned complex cooling and lubricating problems. Solutions thereto are required to prevent mechanical deterioration of the relatively rotating components. The clutch assembly discussed herein is representative of such machines. Numerous bearings supporting shafts of the machinery require active lubrication to prevent the excessive buildup of heat energy in the bearings. Additionally splines at points of shaft connection require lubrication to protect against tooth wear.
Traditional lubricating systems have injected oil to the interior of a rotating shaft. Centrifugal forces acting upon such oil are relied upon to urge the oil outwardly against the interior wall of the shaft and ultimately to orifices disposed therein for distribution to the bearings and splines. In applications requiring assured flow in metered amounts to respective bearings and splines, such distribution systems alone have not proved entirely successful.
Scientists and engineers in the industry, therefore, seek improved systems capable of reliable distribution in simple yet effective manners.